


Wintersend

by PegasusWrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple drabble. Hawke knows exactly what she wants to give to Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintersend

The pastry was cool from the pantry shelf. She placed it on the table top with the delicacy of a person handling a small animal. The surface was white with flour. She took up her pin, rolled out the pastry, shaped it, and placed it into a tin. She put the tin in the oven, a shelf above the fish that she'd seasoned earlier. She turned, and hunted down her pans.

She needed two at first - one for the spiced fruit and one for the cream. The fruit stewed and the cream spat. She brought out a third pan and filled it with water. When the water started to bubble, she put six eggs into it. They rattled as they cooked, colliding with the pan and each other. She took out the pastry crust and set about filling it - first with sliced egg, then with the fruit and cream sauce. She topped the whole thing with a sprinkling of cinnamon, then put it back in the oven to set, washing up the dishes while she waited.

When the pie had finished cooking, the top had turned the most wonderful golden brown colour. She took the fish out of the oven and placed them on top of the pie, around the edge, in a circle. She admired her work for a moment, then she stole out of the kitchen and into the vestibule to find her shoes. It was time for her to give her present.

She was at the Chantry within five minutes. She found the recipient of her present at the foot of the statue of Andraste, warming his hands over a large candle. He smiled when he saw her, and she tried not to stammer. 'Happy Wintersend, Sebastian.' 

She stepped forward, and handed him a cloth covered basket.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
